


Ten Years Later

by honeyandmustard



Category: Hollyoaks, Stendan - Fandom
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Set in 2023, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyandmustard/pseuds/honeyandmustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2023 and it's ten years after Brendan got arrested and, the police have been convinced to reopen the investigation... This time however, they find out that Brendan seems to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Story follows Ste and Brendan after his release from prison.... With lots of emotion... Kinda AU and will be Stendan. (By kinda AU, I mean that the characters used in the story well, some of them are dead in the show but I just wanted them in this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is a Stendan story... This is a story which has people in it who died or left a while ago, but I wanted them to be involved so they are still very much alive and existent in this story. I promise, the chapters get longer!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.
> 
> Blurb: The year is 2023 and it's ten years after Brendan got arrested and, the police have been convinced to reopen the investigation... This time however, they find out that Brendan seem to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ten years had passed since Stephen Hay lost the love of his life.  
Ten years had passed since Stephen Hay lost the man who replaced the love of his life.  
Eight years had passed since Stephen Hay got diagnosed with HIV.  
Seven years had passed since Stephen Hay had gotten divorced by his second husband.  
Five years had passed since Stephen Hay met the new love of his life, and those five years had been some of the best of Stephen Hay's life.

Ste was 28 when he had met Jed, a young and handsome doctor, at Chester Hospital were he was being treated for HIV. At the time of meeting Jed, Ste was still on a downward spiral and, if he was being honest about, he was about to hit rock bottom. His drug addiction had improved but, that was only because the stuff he was taking was interfering with the improvement of his health. Without the drugs, Ste ended up sinking into a depressive state and the medication for depression wasn't recommended, giving the circumstances.

It was a cold and bitter day when Ste arrived at the hospital to find out that his doctor wouldn't be available and he would have to see the new doctor, something he was none to happy about. Ste had become a private guy ever since he had gotten HIV and he had only ever told his doctor and Jon Paul as Jon Paul was the only person he had feared giving it to. 

However, that first visit with the new doctor was the reason that, five years later, Ste finally had his life back under control. Ste and Jed were living together and the village was glad that Ste was finally under control and happy. Many people in the village had worried about Ste for years and had hoped that someone like Jed would come along and make everything better.

Ste's children loved Jed too and he doted on them. He always brought them gifts and made them dinner and allowed them free reign over the television when they stayed. Jed was shocked when he first met the children. He couldn't believe that Leah was 16 and Lucas was 14, Ste just didn't seem old enough but he grew to love them like they were his own.

However, it was the beginning of August in 2023 when Ste's life began to take another turn, and this time, Ste wasn't sure which direction it was going in...

Ste was watching the television waiting for five o'clock to roll around so he could start making dinner for Jed's arrival home from work. Ste was working part time in Tony's café as Jed was insistent that he shouldn't work too many hours for fear of a relapse so, Ste spent most of the time making sure the house was tidy and dinner was ready and he liked it that way. 

It was time for the news when a familiar face flashed up on the screen Ste couldn't peel his eyes away. He could feel his breathing becoming uneven as the news reporter spoke, “Police have now reopened a ten year old case after new evidence has come to light. Brendan Brady, convicted of five murders, has gone back onto trail, this time with a strong chance he could be proven innocent. We'll be following this can keeping you updated as much as we can”.

Ste didn't know when the tears had started falling down his cheeks or when he had moved closer to the screen but he had found himself with his hand touching the television. Brendan could be getting out of prison he thought and he stood up, looking at the coffee table before he booted it, breaking one of the legs, “Why now?” he screamed, “Why now when my life is getting good? Why now when I have Jed?” he finished before he collapsed to the floor and pulled his legs up to his chest, sobbing into his knees.


	2. But He's A Monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So in my first chapter, I told you that this story would involve people who died or left and that will become obvious now as Amy and Ally are a couple in this story. Also, this story is not Jon Paul friendly, but it doesn't severely bash him either.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Amy liked to spend her days off visiting Ste, keeping him updated on the kids and making sure he was doing well, something she tried to do more then once a week.

It had taken her a long time after Ste's problems ended to trust him again but, when Ally had explained that the kids were probably the only thing Ste had left worth living for and keeping him on the straight and narrow, she had reluctantly agreed to let him see them again.

It wasn't till after Jon Paul had left that Amy had let the kids stay with Ste. Amy had never found their relationship healthy and she didn't want Jon Paul to be too involved with Leah and Lucas, scared that the unhealthy relationship would leave lasting impressions on them. When Jed and Ste had started seeing each other, Amy was over the moon and, after a few months and taken to Jed herself, she allowed the kids to stay as much as they wanted.

It was the fact that she had a day off that had led her to be in the village the day the news of Brendan Brady had hit the headlines. She wasn't aware of the news until she had let herself into Ste's flat and found him, curled up on the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks, his knees pulled up to his chest. Without hesitation, she ran over to him, throwing her bag to the floor before pulling him into her shoulder and letting his cry. She gently rubbed his back and asked, “Ste, what happened? What's got you into this state?”.

It took a good half and hour of embracing each other for Ste to have controlled himself enough to talk. If he was honest, he felt pathetic, clutching onto Amy as is she was able to give him strength, but he was feeling weak and anything would help. He took a few deep breaths and before gently whispering to Amy, “It's Brendan”, and he felt the tears build up again, begging to drop from his eyelids as he fought to keep them at bay, “He... He's back on trial and they reckon he'll get out this time”.

Amy's mouth dropped open and she felt like she had been punched in the stomach so, she couldn't even imagine how Ste must be feeling. The idea that Brendan could come back and ruin everything Ste had worked so hard towards, ruin his life again, it broke her heart. She nodded and kissed the top of Ste's head, “It's OK Ste, he can't hurt you any more. You have all of us to protect you, that's if he chooses to come back”.

Ste gulped, moving his head away from Amy's chest, shaking it the whole time he did, “You don't understand Amy” he sobbed, using his hand to wipe his face, trying to get rid of the tears that had started falling again, “I love him. I always have. I've never gotten over losing him the first time and, if he comes back, I don't think I can handle that again”.

Amy recoiled away from Ste when he muttered those three little words. After all this time, after everything he had done to him, Ste still loved Brendan. She was angry. Brendan had done nothing but destroy Ste when he was last here and he hadn't even been there for the aftermath. She stood up, shaking her head at him, trying to hold back her own tears of anger, “You love Brendan?” she said, disgust lacing her voice as her hands began to shake with rage, “After everything he put you through? After telling you to just forget him because he was going down for murder? After breaking your heart and leaving you on your own? After letting you watch him take that bullet that could have killed him? How can you love him after that? He's a monster Ste!”

Ste took a deep breath before he stood up, bringing himself level with Amy. How could she say those things about Brendan when he was the one who had given him happiness, even if it was just a sliver. He gulped, trying to remove the lump in his throat which was making it hard to speak, before rubbing his eyes, trying harder then ever to stop the tears gushing down his cheeks, “You don't understand Amy!” he repeated, his voice slightly raised as a wave of anger rushed through him, “He gave me a chance when I had nothing. When you took the kids away from me, he was the one who put back the pieces of my broken heart. When I got diagnosed with HIV, he was the one who I wanted to be held by, not Jon Paul and, when I was told I had been cured ad Jed was sat there, on that sofa, cuddling me and whispering to me how proud he was of me, it was Brendan's voice I heard and his hands I felt”.

Amy shook her head, her own tears falling down her face and dropping from the bottom of her chin as another wave of fury rushed through her, “Jed loves you and has done nothing but support you and this is the thanks he gets? You find out that Brendan may be released and you are just dying to run back into his arms!” she said, he voice raise as she picked her bag up, ready to depart, “For your sake, I really hope you think this through and make the right decision. Jed doesn't deserve this and right now, I don't think you deserve Jed” she finished, before turning away and leaving, wiping away her tears as the door slammed behind her. She knew she had to leave, any more talk that glorified Brendan would have pushed her too far over the edge.

Back inside, Ste was seething about everything Amy had said. Of all the people who had seen how much Brendan meant to him, she should have been the one to understand. She was there the day Brendan was taken away and had seen how it had broken him. She was there when he couldn't handle anything any more because he just needed Brendan back and he had hoped that, finding out Brendan was coming back, she would have been more supportive. He took a few deep breathes whilst looking in the small mirror hanging on the wall, his reflection showing just how broken he really was. He looked at the coffee table, one leg snapped completely in half and shook his head, “How do I explain that too Jed?” he asked himself, as he wiped his face for the final time and decided to clean up the mess he had made.


	3. Just A Web OF Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

It was a little after six when Jed returned home from work. As he walked through the door, he knew something wasn't right. Ever since they had been together, he was always greeted with the smell of what they would be enjoying for dinner, as Ste never worked past 3pm, but today was different. There was no familiar smell and the house was quiet, the television off.

He walked further into the living room and noticed the coffee table. One of the legs had been completely snapped in half. He bent down, getting himself into a crouched position as he touched the table, his feeling of unease only getting worse. He looked around, checking everything else was in order, making sure that there wasn't any signs that they had been burgled and, noted that nothing valuable seemed to be missing and the only damage was, in fact, the coffee table. 

He sighed as he walked towards the bedroom and opened the door gently. Ste was curled up on the bed, his knees pulled into his chest, which was raising and falling slowly as he slept. Jed noticed his eyes were red, a very obvious sign that, for some reason before Ste had fallen asleep, he had been crying. He bit his lip, debating on whether to wake Ste and ask about the table but, decided against it and headed back the way he came, closing the door even gentler then he had opened it.

Once he was back in the lounge, he put the television on, keeping the volume low. The news was just coming to an end but the last storyline stole his focus. It was about a man who had been arrested in the village ten years ago. His name was Brendan Brady and if Jed was being honest, he thought he looked like a trouble maker. He listened to the headline, shocked to hear that this man was about to stand trial again and may be released and made a mental note to ask Ste if he knew him. He wiped his face, tiredness overwhelming him as he headed to the kitchen, realising he would have to make dinner this evening.

It was 7:30pm when Ste finally awoke to the smell of bacon. He was initially confused until he looked at the clock on his bedside table. Amy had left at four and he had come to bed very shortly after that, so he had been sleeping for nearly three and a half hours. He yawned and sat up, slowly getting himself of the bed. When he looked in the mirror, he noticed instantly that his eyes were quite puffy so, instead of going to the kitchen to see what was cooking, he went to the bathroom. 

In the bathroom, Ste found himself standing in front of the mirror just staring at his reflection. He was angry that he had allowed himself to get into such a state about Brendan. Angry that he had had a massive argument with the mother of his children over someone that had hurt them both. He cupped some water in his hands and splashed them over his face, using his arm to wipe away most of the water and then grabbing the hand towel to get the rest. He sighed and nodded at himself, “Just pretend like nothing happened” he breathed, “Like Amy said, he might not even come back here. He has nothing to come back for”. He gulped as he finished his speech to himself and sighed, this was going to be tough.

Jed had heard Ste shuffling around the house so stood up to set the table. He had decided to cook cheese stuffed chicken wrapped in bacon with mashed potato, something he knew Ste enjoyed as it was one of the only meals he had ever really cooked for him. Jed wanted to cheer him up as something had clearly upset him and he wanted to know what had happened to the coffee table. 

When Ste finally emerged into the lounge, the dining table had been set and dinner was waiting. Jed smiled at him, “Hey sleepy head” he said gently, standing and walking over to him, kissing him gently on the cheek, “I thought I'd make us some dinner, so you didn't need to worry about it”. 

Ste smiled and bit his lip, maybe Amy was right, maybe Jed did deserve better then him. He walked over to the table, dragging Jed with him and as they both sat down and he saw the food he smiled, “Wow, you remembered this is one of my favourite meals. Thank you babe”. 

Jed nodded, a smug look on his face, “Of course I remembered” he laughed, “It's about the only thing I have ever cooked for you and every time, you've always destroyed it”. 

Ste laughed with him and took his hand for a moment, showing how thankful he was. When he let go, he picked up his cutlery and started to eat, the first bite causing a small moan to escape his lips which, in turn, earned a small laugh from Jed. 

After dinner, Jed had suggested cuddling up on the sofa and watching a film and Ste had jumped at the chance to just be held by Jed, the man he was internally convincing himself that he loved. It was half way through the film when Jed sat up slightly and sighed, “Ste” he said gently, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest, “What happened to our coffee table?”.

Ste gulped and bit his lip, it was now or never. He sighed and nodded, “I walked into and stubbed my toe and then kicked it with rage” he lied, moving back so he could look Jed in the face. After all the years of lying about being drugged up or being ill, he could lie very convincingly. He pouted before continuing, “I'm fine though, just a damaged little toe”. 

Jed laughed and smiled, “Good, cause I thought something bad had happened and was worried you might have broken it on purpose”. Jed knew he shouldn't have accused Ste like that but, when they had first gotten together, Ste had been so angry all that time that stuff always seemed to get broken.

Ste felt himself tense up before pushing himself further from Jed, “I'm not like that any more Jed” he breathed, “I don't do that any more” but, he knew this was a lie. He had broken that coffee table because he was angry and upset. He had allowed himself to do that. Jed saying it had confirmed it, Brendan was making him crumble again and he wasn't even here in person.

Jed nodded and lent forward, grabbing Ste's hand and kissing the back of it gently, “I know baby” he said, “I know you aren't, I just wanted to make sure. It was the doctor inside of me. I'm sorry”. 

Ste bit his lip and moved closer to Jed this time, “It's OK. I know you are worried I am going to relapse but, it has been like five years and I don't plan on ruining that”, and he allowed himself to fall into Jed's arms again, as they both tried to forget the conversation and go back to the film.

It wasn't till after the film had finished and Jed had made them a cup of tea that either of them really spoke again. Jed had placed the cups down and taken a seat on the sofa next to Ste again when he finally piped up, “I saw something on the news today, about a guy called Brendan Brady”.

Ste's bit down on his lip hard, “Yeah, I saw that too. What of it?” he asked, trying to keep his composure. 

“Well, they said he used to live in Hollyoaks you know, before he got arrested and I know you have lived here since you were like 15. I just wondered if you knew him?”.

Ste thought for a moment, thought about what Amy had said and shook his head, “I knew of him but, I didn't know him. He was a trouble maker and I didn't really want to mix with that sort” he lied, even though the very words stabbed at his heart. He couldn't tell Jed the truth, it would destroy what they had and Ste wasn't ready to lose him. He sighed and shurgged his shoulders, “I hope he don't get out” he said, the emotions coming back. He stood up and kissed Jed on the forehead, “I'm tired, I think I'm going to go to bed now” and he left, not another word said and his tea left, not a single drop drunk from it, on the coffee table.


	4. What Was I Thinking?

It was late the next morning when Ste finally woke up and Jed had already left for work. For a while, Ste just lay there, not wanting to move, the events of the previous day playing over in his head. How could he have been so stupid to lie to Jed? He could only hope now that Amy was right and Brendan wouldn't come back to the village cause he knew, once he had actually seen Brendan again, he wouldn't be able to lie about it much longer.

After an hour of just laying in bed, Ste finally got up and had a shower. He ran it hotter then normal and let the burning water hit his body, hoping it would was away everything, including his personal problems. He didn't need this, not when Jed and himself were doing so well. Not when he hadn't touched a drug for over five years. Brendan coming back, or even the idea of it, it was pushing him back towards the edge and he couldn't risk falling back over it.

After his shower, he decided he was too drained too cook for himself so ventured down to the coffee shop he worked at. People were staring at him as he passed and he couldn't work out if it was because they had heard about Brendan's potential release and knew of their history, the state he looked or a combination of both. As for his appearance, his hair was still damp, his eyes dark and puffy and his tracksuit didn't match. 

Tony had been serving a couple of the school kids who were clearly sneaking out for a coffee fix when Ste entered the coffee shop. He quickly finished serving and stepped out from behind the counter, reaching Ste quickly and pulling him into a large hug. Tony treated Ste like a son, always giving him a chance when people had said he didn't deserve one and now, it broke his heart seeing Ste like this. He spun himself lose of the embrace and walked Ste out the back of the shop, informing the other barista that he would be back when he could.

Ste was glad to be led away from the crowd in the coffee shop. He hadn't realised it but, when Tony had hugged him, fresh tears had started running down his face again and his heart started to ache. There was a short silence between the two men whilst they sat down, Ste opting for the floor again. It was Tony who finally broke the silence, “I can only assume that this is because of the news?” he asked gently.

Ste nodded, staring at his fingers, afraid too look at Tony for fear of losing it altogether, “Yeah” he said, barely audible over the sound of the clatter and chatter coming from the coffee shop, “Yeah, it's about Brendan”. 

Tony nodded and bit his lip, looking at the younger boy. He hated seeing him like this. It took him back ten years ago when Brendan got arrested. He sighed and knelt down in front of Ste, placing his hands on Ste's, “Look Ste, you have to try and forget about him OK? I know it's hard but it's been ten years and he hasn't even tried contacting you”.

Ste gulped, “It's not that easy Tony” he said, his voice breaking as he spoke, “Brendan could be coming back, Amy is really angry at me because I still love him and I lied to Jed about him”. 

Tony sighed again, this time deeper before saying, “I know you still love Brendan, I think I've known this whole time but you need to try and get over him and quick, because if he comes back, you won't be able to lie about it to Jed any more”.

Ste couldn't get rid of the lump in his throat, he knew he had gone in too deep by lying to Jed in the first place. He sighed and looked up to Tony, his eyes wet from tears, “I don't know what to do Tony” he said, almost sounding helpless, “You normally tell me what to do, please help me Tony”.

Tony lent forward and pulled the blonde haired boy towards him, resting his head onto the top of Ste's thinking for a moment before nodding gently and saying, “I think that, you need to go home, watch some rom-coms to give you an excuse for the puffy eyes and pray that Brendan knows better then to come back here and ruin your life again”. He paused and then added, “Oh and don't worry about Amy, I'll have a chat with her and see if I can sort things out”.

Ste nodded into Tony's chest and then allowed Tony to help him up. He wiped his eyes and prepared himself to walk back through the coffee shop, “Thank you Tony” he said, trying to give a weak smile, “I knew you wouldn't judge me”.

When Ste finally got home, the first thing he did was boil a kettle and make a cup of tea. Taking it through to the lounge, and turning the TV on, quickly switching it too his DVD mode so he couldn't accidentally watch the news again. He picked out 'The Vow' and put it on, cuddling up on the sofa, pulling the throw of off the top and wrapping it around him. 

It was a little after three in the afternoon when Ste heard the front door open and he sat up, slightly confused. Jed strolled into the living room and smiled at him, kissing him quickly on the cheek, “Hey baby” he said, taking a seat next to him, “You seemed really upset yesterday so I managed to score a half day”.

Ste smiled at him, grateful to have him home early, “That's really sweet of you babe” he said leaning into him to be greeted by a kiss on the side of his head, “But I was just going to watch crappy girly movies and cry over them” he joked.  
Jed sighed and gulped, “You'll cry yourself dry if you're not careful” he said sadly, “I mean, you were crying in your sleep last night”.

Ste's eyes widened, “I didn't even know you could cry when you are sleeping. I didn't even have anything to cry about, my dreams were peaceful” he lied again, sounding a bit more convincing now his emotions were slightly under control. 

Jed nodded, “Well, as a rule, people only physically cry during their sleep when they are going through negative emotions in their waking life and, we all know you shouldn't bottle things up so, if you need to talk, please talk to me baby”.

Ste shook his head, “I've got nothing to be emotional about” he said, his voice sounding defensive, “I have the perfect children, a perfect boyfriend and a great life, what do I have to be upset about?”.

Jed sighed and left it, he didn't want to pry too much, it would just anger Ste and he wasn't here for an argument. He decided that it was easier to let Ste come to him when he was ready. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea and then going back to the lounge, picking up 'New Year's Eve' and pouting at Ste, “This one next” and he fluttered his eyelashes. 

Ste bit his lip as he watched Jed but was quickly distracted by him picking up the film, “Fine but only because I can't say no to that pouty face” he joked, moving so that Jed could lean against him for a change. 

When Jed had rejoined him, Ste smiled at him and kissed his head. He knew he could make this work. Jed never needed to know about Brendan, he loved Jed now and Brendan was history.


	5. You Have To Be Brave Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOLLYOAKS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS... EXCEPT JED!

A month had passed since the news of Brendan Brady's potential release had hit headlines and, in the run up to judgement day, Brendan's face had found itself just about everywhere... on TV, in newspapers and magazines, on posters around the village and even worse, in every dream that Steven Hay dared to dream.

To Ste, it seemed that he couldn't go anywhere without seeing Brendan's moustached face or overhear someone talking about the impending trial. He had even overheard that a few of the villagers who had known Brendan when he was arrested were planning on attending the trial. Ste wondered if it was karma for lying about to Jed about how well he knew Brendan the whole time but he couldn't tell Jed the truth, it could break them. 

People would try and approach him, ask him how he felt and if he was going to the trial but Ste would always walk away. He couldn't talk about it with anyone else. Amy hadn't seen him since their argument and the only other person who knew the whole truth was Tony who was, through all his faults, being very supportive of the situation. Tony had agreed he wouldn't go to the trial, knowing that, if Brendan was released, he would need to be close by for Ste. It was this reason that Tony had told Ste to be in the coffee shop at eleven on the sixth of September, Brendan's judgement day.

Ste had awoken early on that very morning, before even Jed and from the moment he had opened his eyes, there had been a feeling of unease in his stomach. He knew what the day was, he knew what the day meant and he knew how the day could end. The shift in the bed awoke Jed who instantly sat up, worry filling his head as he moved to hold Ste, “Are you OK babe? It's like six” he said, yawning mid sentence.

Ste gulped and nodded, “I just haven't really been able to sleep for the past couple days” he explained, almost whispering, “Just worried that me and Amy haven't made up yet”. 

Jed nodded and sighed, “Well, now I'm awake I'll go fix us some breakfast” he said, getting out of bed and stretching, “How does Eggs Benedict sound?”

Ste laughed, the idea of eating such a sophisticated meal so early in the morning on the day that it was, it humoured him. He nodded before saying, “We don't have eggs though. Want me to run to Price Slice and grab some?”.

Jed shook his head, already dressed in his lounge pants and a plain t-shirt, throwing on his jacket as he spoke, “No, I'll go” he said, walking around to kiss Ste on the head, “You need to relax”.

Ste nodded and smiled at Jed, the feeling in his stomach getting worse with every minute that passed, why did he have a really bad feeling about the day? Why was it affecting him so much? Brendan had been gone for ten years and, Ste knew he had changed so, even if Brendan did come, there was nothing saying Brendan would even be interested in him any more. 

When Jed returned half an hour later, Ste was already showered and dressed and sat in the living room. The feeling in his stomach had given him a stomach ache and he was holding it, rocking slightly on the sofa in the lounge where he was sat. Jed ditched the bags on the counter and ran over to Ste, “Babe are you OK? Are you sick?” he asked, worry lacing his voice.

Ste shook his head, “I just have a stomach ache” he said, slightly annoyed, “I don't need you to be all doctor about it... People get stomach aches all the time” and, he knew he had gone to far. He had snapped at Jed because he was angry and upset. He bit his lip and looked down, “I'm sorry”.

Jed shook his head and stood up, “I was worried because you looked like you were in pain” he said, this time his words sounding quite sad, “I'll just make some breakfast” and he hurried away back to the kitchen, leaving Ste sat with his head in his hands. 

When breakfast was served, Ste took a seat at the dining table opposite Jed and tried to take his hand but Jed moved it away before Ste could get to it. Ste gulped and nodded, not saying a word and knowing that, his angry snap earlier had really upset Jed. The rest of breakfast was tense and as soon as Jed had finished his food, he left the table to get ready for work. 

Ste finished his breakfast slowly, he was fuming at himself. Why had he snapped? Why had he gotten angry when all Jed was trying to do was help? He sighed and pushed away his empty plate turning as Jed came back into the room, “Jed, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just really stressed out right now”.

Jed gulped but an angry look remained on his face, “What about? Brendan Brady?” he said and he watched as Ste's jaw dropped. 

“What do you mean Brendan? I told you I don't even know the guy?” Ste said, biting back, a defensive tone being the only thing stopping his voice from breaking.

Jed laughed a small laugh and shook his head, “Yeah you told me that but...” and he paused, bringing his eyes to meet Ste's, “The people I bumped into this morning told be differently”.

Ste felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Someone had told Jed about his history with Brendan. Ste bit his lip and shook his head, “Oh yeah and what did they tell you huh?”.

Jed stepped closer to Ste and cocked his head to the side, “They told me that you must be really concerned about Brendan coming back you know, considering how much you used to love him”.

Ste grabbed his stomach, feeling like he had no breath left in him. Why would someone do this? Why would someone want to ruin his happiness like this? He nodded, “Ok, yes I lied to you” he said, tears raising to his eyelids as he tried to blink them away, “But that's because I don't love him any more. It's because I love you and I didn't want you to know because he probably won't be coming back and I knew you would react like this”.

Jed raised his eyebrows, “So I'm overreacting am I?” he asked, anger lacing his words, “I don't think so. It explains your behaviour the past month. It explains why you've been so emotional and broken and I just accepted that you were having a tough time but the real reason is because Brendan. The real is because the love of your life may be coming back and you aren't over him”.

The words stung Ste's heart and he let the tears he had managed to hold back run down his cheeks. He gulped and bit his lip harder then before, trying to think of what to say back. Jed was right and there was no point in trying to lie about it any more. He wasn't over Brendan, not in the slightest. He looked up at Jed and stepped towards him, taking his hand, shocked when it wasn't pulled away, “I should have told” he said, his voice now broken from the emotions and upset coursing through his body, “I should have told you about Brendan but I was scared that, if I did, I would lose you and I don't think I can handle that. Yes, I still love him but when he left, I became a mess and it was you who picked me back up and I need you Jed, God knows I need you”.

Jed looked into Ste's eyes and, for the first time, saw all the hurt and pain Ste was really going through. He nodded to himself and pulled Ste into a hug, not wanting to let go, “You aren't going to lose me Ste” he said, kissing Ste's forehead, “I love you but we have to be honest with each other if this is going to work”.

Ste nodded into his chest and pulled back, kissing Jed on the lips, “I love you too Jed” he said, breaking apart from him. 

Jed looked around quickly, “As much as I wish I could stay and kiss you more, I have to go to work” he breathed, “We'll talk when I get home” and, with leaving one final kiss on Ste's cheek, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Ste didn't stay in the house for long after Jed had left. He had promised to meet Tony at the coffee shop and he didn't really want to be alone right now. He left for the coffee shop after cleaning up breakfast and arrived there just after eleven. The first thing he noticed was that, apart from Tony, the place was empty. He cleared his throat, letting Tony know he was there and said, “I'm guessing a lot of people have gone to the trial then?”.

Tony sighed and nodded, “Yeah, they all want to be nosy. I was going to close up and come to you but I thought you'd rather be out then stuck indoors”.

Ste walked towards Tony and it was then that Tony could see he had been crying again, “Please tell me you haven't been crying all morning” he said, hugging Ste quickly, not wanting to start the waterworks again. 

Ste shook his head, walking over to a couch which was positioned next to a television. He wanted to be able to hear the news when it finally came in. He watched as Tony quickly made them both a coffee and joined him the couch. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed, “Jed found out about me and Brendan this morning” he said, a feeling over guilt rushing through him, “He was really angry that he had to hear it from a random on the street but he was really accepting when I told him it was him I needed and not Brendan”.

Tony let out a deep sigh and nodded, “But if Brendan comes back, will that statement still stand?”.

Ste fell back on the sofa, it was a question he didn't know if he could answer. He shrugged his shoulders, “Everyone saw what I was like when Brendan got arrested, how much it broke me. I don't need that happening again Tony and I can't trust that Brendan won't do that again”.

Tony smiled at the answer, “Well, it's going to be hard but I'll stand by you, no matter what decision you come to”.

Ste nodded and thanked Tony, risking a glance at the television. The news was just starting and he felt himself move into a standing position. His hands had clenched into fists, he didn't even know if it would be on the news at this time but fear was coursing through him. Tony had jumped up with him and was stood behind him, ready to catch him if he fell. 

The news reporter seemed to go on for an eternity before she finally got to the news that Ste desperately needed to hear. A picture of Brendan's face flashed up on the screen, taking up half the screen and the news reporter looked down at her paperwork before looking back to the camera, “And this just in, the trial involving Brendan Brady had finally come to a conclusion after a month. Brendan Brady was found innocent of all charges at 11:37 this morning and has been ordered for immediate release. According to reports, a lot of people from the village where he had lived turned up for the trial”.

Ste didn't hear the last sentence, the word 'innocent' ringing in his head. His knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor, landing on all fours. His balled fist kept punching the ground, all the pain and agony he had felt in the past month rushing through him as he pounded the ground. Tony knelt down beside him, trying his hardest to get Ste to stop but he was no good, Ste either couldn't hear him or was choosing to ignore him. 

The doors of the coffee shop opened, making Tony look up and upon seeing who it was, he stood and ran over, turning the sign in the door to closed, not wanting people to see Ste like this. He begged the new arrival to go and speak to him and she agreed. 

Ste's face was completely soaked when Amy knelt down next to him. He was still punching the floor and from Amy could see, his hand was probably broken. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up, making him turn to face her, “Brendan's been released, you have to be brave now” and Ste collapsed into her, his heart breaking all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Brendan isn't in this chapter but I promise you, he will most definitely (unless the plot bunnies attack big style) be in the next chapter!


	6. Two Broken Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took the longest to write, only because I got stuck on one sentence for three hours!!! Because of that, I want to thank my friends who helped me work it all out on Facebook. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Amy had agreed to watch the coffee shop whilst Tony took a now calm, if slightly out of it, Ste to the hospital. After the many punches to the floor, Ste's hand had swollen to double it's size with bruising already showing through and it had started to bleed. Ste had originally refused, scared of seeing Jed but Tony had promised to do all the talking and keep the situation under control, as least while they were at the hospital. After about fifteen minutes and realising that his hand was really hurting, Ste agreed to go to the hospital his broken hand covered with a bag of ice, trying to help in any way it could. 

When they got to Dee Valley University Hospital, Tony rushed Ste into accident and emergency. He told Ste to sit down whilst he went to the reception desk. The receptionist looked up at him and smiled, “How can I help you today?” she asked, a gentle and soft tone to her voice.

Tony briefly glanced at Ste and looked back the at receptionist, “Hey” he said, a deep breath leaving his body, “I'm here with my friend Stephen Hay. He's 33, lives at 7 Oakdale Drive, Hollyoaks”. 

Tony waited for the nurse to find Ste on the system and when she located him she nodded and looked back up at Tony, “OK and can I ask the nature of the injury?”.

Tony sighed and looked back at Ste, he was completely out of it, like he has in shock. He looked back to the nurse, not able to muster a smile, “I think he has a severe break in his hand and it's bleeding. He got it from continuously punching a floor” he paused, looking back at Ste again, “I think he might be in shock at the moment though”. The nurse typed the details onto the computer and reassured Tony that they wouldn't leave him waiting long. Tony thanked the receptionist and walked back over to Ste, watching as the younger boy cradled his hand, rocking slightly in his chair. 

It wasn't even a half hour wait before a doctor had called them through into a treatment cubicle. The doctor took one look at the hand and nodded to himself, writing something down before putting his clipboard down and smiling at Ste, “So, Mr Hay? What have we done here?” he asked, taking a seat in front of the bed Ste was sat on.

Ste briefly looked at the doctor before his eyes travelled to meet Tony's, “You said you would do the talking”, Ste said abruptly, not even sure if he could talk right now.

Tony looked to the doctor, waiting for some sort of approval and when the doctor nodded he proceeded to explain what had happened, leaving out the why and just saying that Ste was upset. The doctor listened intently before examining Ste's hand. 

Ste was too numb when the doctor touched him that he barely flinched. Whenever the doctor asked a question, he simply nodded or shook his head, fearing that if he talked his voice would fail him. After the examination, the doctor got Ste to lie down before connecting him up to a drip which provided him with pain medication and, informed them that a porter would be along shortly to take them to x-ray. Tony thanked the doctor, waiting for him to leave before turning to Ste, “You feeling OK buddy?”

Ste shrugged his shoulders in response to Tony. He didn't know how he felt... His hand was hurting, his brain felt like it was fried and he was too scared to talk to anyone, afraid that if he did, he would just cry, that his body would betray him and bring out his emotions. He also felt angry... angry that he had relapsed and used violence, even if was inflicted upon himself, to deal with his emotions. He rolled over, so he was facing away from Tony and sighed a deep and heavy sigh, he had really messed up this time.   
After the x-ray, Ste was wheeled back to the cubicle he had first gone into and the porter informed them that he would go and tell the doctor they were back. Tony thanked the porter before sitting back down on the hard blue chair he had been sat before the x-ray. The cubicle had been quiet since the doctor had first left, neither of the men knowing what to do or say to the other which is why, when the curtain was pulled back and a certain dark haired doctor stepped in, Tony was glad to get away for a break. Tony nodded to Jed on his way out and left the young couple alone. 

Jed stood by the curtain and shook his head, “I can't say I have seen the news but I can guess that Brendan Brady is a free man...” he said, disappointment lacing his voice, “And even hearing that made you relapse. Surely that proves he is no good for you”, and he stepped closer to the bed, removing his lab coat. 

Ste rolled his eyes at Jed's words, biting his lip, not wanting an argument in the hospital, “How did you know I was here?” he asked, his voice proving he was annoyed and not wanting to deal with this right now.

Jed stepped closer still, until he was right next to bed and he took Tony's seat, “I work at this hospital and they all know what my boyfriend's name is” he said simply, “The porter who brought you from x-ray mentioned it too me and the doctor who saw you before needed a hand reading your x-ray”.

Ste kept quiet whilst Jed spoke, amazed at how quickly word could get round in a place as big as this. He sighed, “Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait for the other doctor to come back?”.

Jed grabbed the clipboard from the end of Ste's bed, reading the admittance notes and then putting them down, “Ste, you broke your hand, pretty badly” he said, keeping it simple and wanting Ste to understand, “You're going to have to go into a cast for at least six weeks after which time we will x-ray it again to decide if it need surgery”. 

Ste gulped, his eyes never leaving Jed's as he spoke. He couldn't believe how messed up he had gotten over something that he had tried so hard to be brave over for the past month. He bit his lip and broke his eye contact, “I'm sorry Jed” he breathed, almost inaudible. 

Jed leant forward, gently hugging him, “I'm not angry Ste. I think I expected something like this after the coffee table incident, I just didn't expect it to be this bad” he admitted, breaking away from him, “We are going to cast the hand as the laceration's aren't bad and then you will be discharged. I'll go tell Tony to go home and I'll take you home myself” and, before Ste could argue, Jed disappeared to speak to Tony. 

Tony has been floating around the waiting room, a fresh cup of tea in his hands. The stuff tasted rancid but it's what he expected from a machine that made at least nine other drinks. He had been sat for about fifteen minutes when he looked up and spotted Jed. He stood instantly and walked over to him, “How's he doing?” he asked, the concern he had for the young boy ever present in his voice.

Jed smiled at him and let out a sigh, “Well, his hand is definitely broken and they are casting it now” he explained, “Thank you for bringing him in Tony and for looking after him today, I can't imagine it's been an easy task but I'll take over from here, you go on home”.  
Tony gave a small laugh, “No it was no easy feat but Amy did help...” he paused for a moment before resting his hand on Jed's shoulder, “Look after him and be patient with him. He'd kill me for telling you but there is a lot more to the Brendan and Ste story then you'll ever know” and with that, Tony turned and left, not wanting to explain any further. 

On his way back to the cubicle, Jed had bumped into his boss and explained the situation, reassuring him that if he wasn't coming in the next day, he would call. His boss was extremely understanding and wished Ste a speedy recovery before dismissing Jed.

When Jed had returned to Ste's cubicle he was glad to see that his hand was already in the process of being put into a cast. The drip had already been removed and his chart showed that he had been given oral painkillers. Jed spoke to the doctor about what pain medication Ste should be prescribed and they settled on co-codamol and extra strength ibuprofen. Jed decided to go and collect the drugs whilst the cast was finished and when he returned, he started gathering up their belongings. 

It was about half an hour later and they were in the staff car park, climbing into Jed's car. The journey home was quiet, the painkillers making Ste feel drowsy. Jed kept checking on him out of the corner of his eye, gently nudging him every so often to try and keep him awake for a bit. 

By the time they arrived back in the village, word had already spread that Ste had had a mental breakdown. Jed parked up and helped Ste out of the car. Jed felt the intense staring from the people stood around, their eyes fixed on the casted hand being held up by a sling. Jed shook his head at the nearest group, “You not got anything better to do!?” he spat, his words laced with anger. However, Jed didn't have much time to worry about the onlookers. The body he was holding up, Ste's body had suddenly gone rigid. He looked towards Ste and noticed his face had drained of all colour, Ste's gazed fixed on something in the distance. He followed Ste's bewitched glare, scared of what he might find but thinking he knew the answer already. Standing, only a short distance away was a man he had seen before, only on television but he would never forget that face... Standing there, staring straight back them was Brendan Brady.

Jed was glad to be holding Ste because he was able to catch him as his knees buckled. He gently placed him down on the ground, scared that Ste would fall if he didn't have time to catch himself. He turned back to the moustached man who had made a move towards them and stood up, shaking his head, “Keep away from him” he shouted across the cobbles, glad that Brendan was at a distance. The words stopped Brendan in his tracks but he kept his eye contact on the black haired man. Jed braved a glance backwards at Ste and gestured to him before bravely continuing to shout, “You've caused enough damage”. 

Brendan tilted his head to the side before breaking his eye contact and looking at Ste and taking in his appearance. He noted the obvious first and that was that Ste was injured but he could see past that. He was one of the only people who could read Ste like an open book. He could see that Ste was hurting and he could see that Ste was broken. Ste had been staring at him the whole time and the look in Ste's eye broke his heart. He gulped, trying to remove the heavy lump in his throat... he didn't want to leave but this person, the man shouting at him, protecting Ste was right, he had caused enough damage. He sighed once more, and looked around, people had gathered and they were all staring watching the scene unfold. His eyes locked with Tony briefly, just enough time to see him point to a coffee shop. He bit his lip, fighting the tears that had sprung to his eyes. This was not how he had imagined his reunion with Ste going. He chanced one final look at Ste, who was still staring at him and nodded, “I love you Steven” he whispered, aware that no one would be able to hear him before turning on his heel and walking towards the coffee shop, he needed someone to talk too, probably just as much as Ste did.


	7. Father Figure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, this story will continue on to follow the relationship of Brendan and Ste so there is a lot more to come...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Tony had waited for Brendan outside the coffee shop, fearing Amy's reaction if he took him inside. When Brendan finally caught up to him, he led Brendan to his house, not a word being spoken between the two of them. Even going into the house and arriving in the immaculate living area the silence stayed with them. It wasn't until Tony had made them both a coffee and brought it too the lounge that he finally broke the silence, “What are you doing back here Brendan?” he asked, sure he knew the answer.

Brendan slurped his coffee, nodding in approval at the cup but, not overly shocked that Tony was capable of making a good beverage. He sighed at Tony's question, not really sure of the answer himself. He would be kidding himself if he said it wasn't for Ste, but a part of him knew that Ste wouldn't have waited for him and it was stupid to have expected him to. He shifted his gaze from the the slightly weathered rug and looked Tony in the eyes, “Che-Chez” he breathed, his thick Irish accent as strong as it was before, “I came back to get my club back”.

Tony tilted his head to the side, “You really expect me to believe you didn't come back here for Ste? After that show in the street just now?” he quizzed, he knew he had to be careful with what he said, not wanting to upset either party. 

Brendan gulped, “I've no reason to lie to you” he said simply. He had vowed in prison that when he finally got released he would change. He would live an honest and crime-free life, he didn't ever want to go back. He swigged his coffee again and nodded, “Who is he Tony?” he asked.

Tony sighed, all of this, it would put him in an early grave if he wasn't careful. He bit his lip before drinking his own coffee and moved to sit on the couch opposite Brendan, “That was Jed” he said simply, his eyes fixing on the mug in his hands, “Him and Ste have been together for five years now”.

The words stabbed at Brendan's heart. Ste had been committed to this guy for five years, five years that they should have had together. He felt the tears spring to his eyelids again and blinked a few times, hoping they would stay at bay, “And Steven loves him?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Tony would be lying if he said that he liked Brendan but, watching Brendan like this hurt almost as much as watching Ste over the past month. He closed his eyes, a headache from the events creeping in and upon opening them, fixed his gaze on Brendan. He stood and walked towards him, clapping a hand on his shoulder before sitting next to him, “Had you asked me that a month ago...” he begun, not knowing if he was in the right for speaking his mind, “...I would have said yes, without skipping a heartbeat but, this past month, I don't know. Ste's been really weird, like watching you on television was breaking his heart all over again”. 

Brendan didn't even try and fight it any more and he let a tear slip out of his eye. It rolled gently down his cheek and dripped of off the bottom of his chin before he even made an attempt to wipe it away, “I think prison's made me soft” he said, trying to bring some humour to the room.

Tony allowed a small laugh before shaking his head, “I don't think prison has done that” he breathed, “I think seeing the love of your life after ten years played the most important role”.

Brendan finally turned to face Tony, “I have to go” he said, scared of his own reaction, “I brought back 2 Oakdale Drive so I have a lot to do there” and he stood up, placing his half empty mug on the table. 

Tony stood with him and nodded, “Good luck with the club” he smiled, the first smile he had managed all day, as he walked Brendan to the door and pulled him into a quick embrace.

Brendan walked through the door and quickly turned back to Tony, “Don't worry about all this” he nodded, almost reassuring himself, “I'm going to keep away from Steven, I'm not going to hurt him again” and, without another word, he left, not ready for Tony to see him lose it.  
Elsewhere in the village, Jed had managed to get Ste home and into bed. He had decided to sit with him, not wanting Ste to be alone at a time like this. He sighed turned onto his side, facing him before interlocking his fingers with Ste's, “Ste” he braved, kissing Ste's arm as he did, “I saw the way you looked at him, out in the street. Do you think you'll ever get over him?”.

Ste rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from Jed, he wasn't prepared to have this conversation. He rolled onto his side, gently resting his broken hand next to his face and looking at the clock on the bedside table. He watched as it ticked by, the big hand finally reaching the twelve to signify it was now six o'clock. He sighed, “Jed, I want to sleep” he stated, showing that no conversation would be happening tonight. He felt the bed move and then felt himself sink slightly as a blanket was thrown over him, he was already so done with this day.

It was mid-morning when Ste finally awoke. He was meant to be staying in bed but he knew he couldn't, it would drive him crazy. He sighed and turned, noticing that the space next to him was empty, Jed must have chosen to sleep in the lounge or had gone to work and was hoping he wouldn't wake up till he came home. He spent twenty minutes trying to get dressed and, when he had managed to get into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, he put his sling back on and then through his jacket over the top. His next stop was the bathroom where he tidied his unruly hair and took his medication, if only to dull the throbbing sensation in his hand and then he headed into the living area. 

He noticed instantly that the place had been cleaned the and broken coffee table had gone and it told him what he needed to know. Jed liked to clean and be away from Ste when he was angry, so Ste knew that Jed was angry about the events of the previous day. It annoyed Ste to no end that Jed, his doctor boyfriend, would leave him to fend for himself in the condition he was in. He kicked the chair of the dining table before stopping and stilling himself and grabbing his keys of off the counter. He didn't know where to go but he had to get out of the house. 

He had decided to go for coffee at Tony's but, when he had finally reached the village, he felt all eyes on him. He gulped but kept his head held high as people gawked at him as he passed. He took a few deep breathes, the glares infuriating him but he knew he had to hold it together, he couldn't risk another show like yesterday. It was outside the coffee shop he turned and that's when he saw it, the club's 'FOR SALE' sign had been replaced with a 'SOLD' sign and he knew, he knew that Brendan had brought it. He took in a few shaky breathes and opened the coffee shop door, the word 'SOLD' all he could see.

Tony was cleaning a coffee machine when he heard the door open and he looked up. He quickly put his cloth down and poured Ste's usual, making sure it was ready before Ste even got to the counter. The barista smiled at Ste and went to ask what he wanted but Tony shook his head, “I've got this one” he said, holding up a steaming cup. Ste smiled at Tony who was already walking towards a free table. 

Ste followed Tony and sat down opposite him but, before Ste could even thank him, Tony asked, “What are you doing here? You should be taking it easy, making Jed do everything for you”. 

Ste rolled his eyes at Tony, but was relieved that someone cared. He took the coffee with his good hand and drank from it, glad to have something that wasn't water. He placed the cup down gently and looked up at Tony, “Jed wasn't there when I woke up. I think he's angry at me”.

Tony huffed, “What right does he have to be mad? It's not like you ran into Brendan's arms as soon as you saw him”.

Ste couldn't help but laugh at Tony's rising anger levels, “He's angry cause I didn't want to talk about” he explained and before Tony could interrupt he added, “He's angry because I relapsed. I went back to my old days and I got hurt. I thought I could solve it all with violence and I broke my hand, pretty badly”.  
“You didn't relapse, you were just emotional” Tony began, “I was here and trust me, it was no where near anything like it was before”.

“Thank you for being there” Ste said, emotions creeping up to him again, “I wouldn't have stopped and I wouldn't have gone to the hospital and all this could have been worse. You really are like a father to me”.

Tony felt his breath catch in his throat. He had always seen Ste like a son and now Ste was saying he was like a father, it made him feel that, no matter what, he would always have someone to care for. He shook his head, shaking away the teary feeling, “I spoke to him last night you know” he said, trying to catch Ste's gaze.

Ste looked up quickly and met the seeking eyes, “Did he have anything to say? Cause like, I've seen he's brought the club back”. 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, he told me he was back for the club and...” and he paused, should he really tell Ste the truth right now. He thought for a moment, “...he said he missed the place”. Tony knew lying to Ste was probably not the best idea but, if Ste was seriously considering getting back with Brendan, he didn't need to hear that Brendan was going to keep away from him. 

Ste gulped and nodded, “I guess I'll have to get used to seeing him around. Be civil to stop an audience” and he gestured around the coffee shop. Those that were watching quickly went back to what they were doing, some people's cheeks going red from embarrassment.

Tony nodded and stood up, going over to the counter and grabbing a takeaway cup. He returned to Ste and picked up his drink, pouring it into the new cup, “As much as I like talking to you and I really am glad you are OK, I think you need to get some rest so, as a responsible father figure, I am sending you home to bed”. 

Ste rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the takeaway cup of off Tony and wrapping his own hand around it. He let out a small giggle and looked at Tony, “Can you get the door for me Dad?” he teased. Tony laughed at Ste and walked to the door, holding it open for him and bowing as Ste walked through the door, “Why thank you” he shouted back, breathing a sigh of relief as the door closed behind him. 

He smiled to himself, the first time he had smiled in what felt like a month and turned on his heel to walk away taking only a step when someone collided with him, knocking him to the ground, the lid of his coffee popping off and splashing the cobbles around him. He winced, his arm instantly starting to throb as he got himself up, “What are you?” he spat, not looking at who had sent him flying, “Are you some sort of an idiot? Watch were you are going...” but he stopped as his breath caught in his throat. He had finally managed to look at the person who had accidentally barged him. His mouth dropped open as he breathed, “Brendan....”


	8. Understanding The 'Devil'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hope y'all didn't mind the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter! Thought it would add some excitement.  
> Onto a different note... This story consumes a lot of my time and I work 14 hour days so I won't be able to update much but I keep trying! Hope you all hang around with me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Ste stumbled backwards upon seeing Brendan staring at him. Of all the people he could collide with, it had to be the one man he was trying to avoid. His stumbling turned into genuine backing away as he shook his head, awash with every emotion that was physically possible. It was anger that someone had bumped into, pain from his hand springing free of his sling and upset when he had seen that all too familiar face staring at him. He gulped as he felt his back push against a small wall behind him, “Stay away from me” he spat, cradling his throbbing hand.

Brendan's mouth had dropped open and he hadn't been able to close it, watching Ste crumble in front of him. Seeing Ste like this, it broke his heart and the pained look on his face showed how he was feeling. He took a step towards Ste but stopped when he saw Ste back away. He tilted his head to the side, “Ste, I'm not going to hurt you” he breathed, his Irish accent still thick even after ten years in prison.

Just hearing the voice broke Ste further still and he slid down the wall, landing softly on the floor and pulling his knees up to his chest. He looked up at Brendan, revealing his tear soaked face, his jaw shaking as he tried to speak, “You don't understand” he managed, each word escaping him between heavy sobbing, “Ten years you've been gone! Ten years you've been gone and I've had to live without you! You broke me Brendan”.

Brendan bit his lip and walked over to the younger man, kneeling down in front of him as tears of anguish crept to his own eyes. He gently reached a hand and placed it on Ste's knee but was quickly rejected so he recoiled his hand and nodded, “I wish I'd never left you Steven” he breathed, his eyes fixed on a tear that was running down Ste's cheek, “I wish I'd fought but I had to protect Cheryl, you know that”.

Ste huffed and shook his head, wiping at his face as he attempted to stand up. His balance was completely off and he stumbled once stood, knocking into Brendan and sending him falling onto his back. He looked down at him and gulped, “What about me?” he asked, every word laced with anger, “Who was meant to protect me?”, and he turned, walking away as fast as he could. He hadn't been prepared for this confrontation, not yet anyway.

Brendan had managed to get himself up onto his knees as he watched Ste walk away. He wanted to chase after him, wanted to hold him and tell him he was back and he wasn't going anywhere this time but, he used every ounce of his strength to stop himself. After a few minutes, he stood up, staring at the split coffee, vowing to replace it one day when everything had settled down. He sighed and walked away from the shop, heading towards the club, getting ready to put his all into it, distracting himself for what was ultimately the real reason he was back in the village. 

The club showed obvious signs of abandonment. The place was littered with dust, every step leaving a footprint in the floor. Brendan ran his hand along the bar, a thick layer of the grey powder sticking to his hand. He brushed it off on his suit jacket as he walked into his old office. The safe was open, but it was empty, the previous owners making sure that nothing had been left behind. He sighed at the state, wondering how such a popular establishment could have been left to become such a wreck. He had been surprised that the lighting still worked but knew it would go out soon if he didn't phone an electric company. He sat down at his old desk, the chair still the same black chair he owned all those years ago. He withdrew his mobile from his pocket, starting to make work on the necessary phone calls.

Amy was on her way to check on Ste when she saw the door to the club open and that only meant one thing, someone had brought it and she could easily guess who. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and let herself in, looking around at the state of the once booming night club. She walked up the stairs, hearing the one voice she couldn't stand to hear coming from the old office. She nodded to herself, inhaling deeply, the dust tickling her nose. She held back a sneeze as she walked into the office, “Why did you buy this club?” she asked, ignoring the fact he was on the phone, “No one wants you here”.

Brendan had turned to look at the company that had joined him when he heard her speak. He swiftly finished his phone call, before standing and walking too her, gesturing for her to go back into the main bulk of the club. As she went he bit his lip, he knew he had to be sensible about this, he needed to make friends, not gain more enemies. He sighed as he looked around, “Ten years ago, this place was my haven...” he started, not caring if Amy wanted to hear his speech, “...I made this place a success. I turned my life around. After myself and Steven returned from Dublin, I was different. The only reason it didn't initially work was for many reasons, one of them being you”.

Amy's jaw dropped, “What the hell did I do wrong? You were the violent bully!” she spat at him. 

Brendan nodded, “I was a violent man but, that was before Steven and Doug got together. I went to Dublin after I made a deal with God that, if Steven survived the accident at his wedding, I would leave him alone and, I stuck to my part of the deal but Steven, he came and found me”. Brendan paused, he wanted Amy to understand that she was ultimately one of the reasons Ste and himself weren't going to work. He gulped before continuing, “When we returned, everything was going perfectly. We were finally a real couple, a couple who were out and proud but things got in the way. My homophobic father came back, Doug came back and then you, you took Steven's children away from him”.

Amy felt her breath leave her as she listened to what Brendan had to say. She could feel herself being drawn in by him. She shook her head, “Nothing will make me think highly off you” she said, looking down to the floor. 

Brendan shrugged his shoulders, “That is not what I am trying to do I just want you to listen to what I have to say before you go ahead and condemn me”. He looked to Amy for a reaction and, when she didn't give one, he continued, “The day I got arrested, Steven found out something about me that only Cheryl and him know” and he paused, trying to clear his head off the thoughts. He wasn't planning on telling anyone else and if him and Ste ever rekindled, he would make sure Ste kept it quiet as well. He gulped, tears stinging his eyes as he blinked them back, “Steven told me that, after it came out and after I had told Cheryl myself well, he told me that we could have our happy ever after. The police assumed it was me who killed my father but the CCTV outside the club framed someone else and now they are looking for that person”.  
Amy had moved her hand to her mouth when Brendan confessed everything too him. She bit her lip, “What did Ste find out? How does that make you coming back here now any better?” she asked, only this time, her voice was calm without a single angry word spoken.

Brendan shook his head, allowing one single tear to run down his cheek. Amy looked to see the tear and he heard her gulp across the club. He sighed, “I'm not willing to talk about what Steven found out, that's personal but it makes all the difference because, I didn't give Steven what he wanted. I broke his heart and everyday I was in that hell, I told myself that it could have been different. That if I'd just decided to tell the truth, then I would be free, happy and living with the only person I have ever loved. I'm not going to hurt him Amy” he said, more tears freeing themselves from his eyes, “I love him but I'm going to let him go. He's better off without me anyway”.

Amy felt her face going red and before she could let Brendan see her weakness, she turned on her heel. She needed to get out of the club. She ran back down the stairs and let the door slam behind her as she stumbled towards the alley way. She didn't want people to see her as tears started spilling down her own cheeks. What had Brendan done to her? She didn't want to feel for him, she hated the man but, the way he spoke, the fact he allowed himself to cry in front of her, it told her something bad had happened that day ten years ago and it told her that, it definitely wasn't Brendan who had killed his father. She took a few minutes to calm herself down and then re-emerged from the alley, glancing briefly back to the club. She wanted to make sure Brendan was OK but she had to put him behind her and focus on Ste and he family. She nodded to herself and headed towards Ste's place, wanting to hold him and just say sorry.


	9. Unconditional Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can really say is... Thank you for your continued support. I have writers block and it's taken a lot of energy to get this chapter up but I promised you all a chapter, so here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

When Amy arrived at Ste's, she wasn't prepared for the scene that met her. She had let herself in, like she always did and was greeted with the sound of a plate smashing. She panicked and dropped her bag onto the floor, rushing into the kitchen and finding Ste staring at the remains of what she could only assume was half the cutlery the house had. She ran to him and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry it all out and stopping him from breaking anything else. Once she had managed to get him to calm down, she sent him into the lounge and whilst she cleaned up the mess, being careful not to cut herself. 

Once any and all evidence of damage was gone, she made two cups of tea and poured a glass of water, grabbing the painkillers on the counter and taking everything into the lounge. She placed the drinks down on the floor, noticing the coffee table was now gone. She handed Ste the water and the painkillers and watched as he took them. His hand must have been killing him by now, she thought. She watched as he settled back into the sofa, his face wet from tears and he winced as he placed his arm back into his sling. 

Ste bit his lip, aware that Amy was watching his every move and sighed, “Don't worry” he said quietly, “I won't break anything else”.

Amy let out a small laugh and nodded, “I think I can guess why you were smashing plates but I'd rather you tell me”.

Ste gulped and looked up Amy. The last time they had been here, Amy had left in a foul mood and he wasn't prepared for another argument but he couldn't lie to her, she always knew if he was lying. He bit his lip again and nodded at her, “I literally ran into Brendan outside the coffee shop”. 

He thought for moment about how to word his next sentence but Amy cut him off, “And you noticed how much he changed right?” she said delicately, placing her hand over his good one. 

Ste's breath caught in his throat, did Amy just say something nice about Brendan? He sat up slightly, bringing his eyes level with Amy's and tilted his head to the side, “What do you mean, I noticed how much he's changed? Have you seen him?”.

Amy nodded her head slowly, not sure whether she should tell Ste about what Brendan had said, but she wanted him to know that she understood now. Understood why Ste loved Brendan but wanted him to understand that he had to try and make things with Jed work. She took a deep breath and started, “I went and spoke to him in the club. I wanted to tell him that he wasn't welcome here. That he should just pack up and leave but, he told me things that I never knew before. He told me that you were meant to have a happy ending, that if I hadn't have taken Leah and Lucas away from you, you could have had that long before he even got arrested and I'm so sorry Ste”. Her own eyes were shining with the tears she wouldn't let fall as she apologized but she continued still, “He told me that he's going to leave you alone. That even though he loves you, you are better off without him”.

Ste's mouth dropped when she said that one word. Brendan still loved him. He gulped and shook his head, “Why are you telling me this Amy?” he asked, his voice strained with emotion.

Amy looked down towards the couch cushions. She didn't want Ste to see her weak when she meant to be keeping strong for him. She closed her eyes briefly and upon opening them, looked up to Ste, “Because I think you need to let go too” she whispered, knowing Ste wouldn't like hearing the words, “Because I think you should really push for you and Jed to work because he has done nothing but support you”.

Ste raised an eyebrow and broke free off Amy's grip to gesture around the house, “He's done nothing but support me? Then where is he now Amy? I broke my hand yesterday and he left me to look after myself because I didn't want to talk about Brendan”. 

Amy shrugged her shoulders, “Think about how hard this is for him Ste” she begged, “He thought that the two of you were in love and then, this mystery guy from your past, the mystery guy you were unconditionally in love with, comes back and he could face losing you”.

Ste stood up again, ignoring the pain the sudden movement brought to his arm. He began to speak but he heard a cough behind and turned, Jed was stood in the doorway and he had tears running down his cheeks.   
Amy had excused herself shortly after Jed had arrived, she knew the situation was going to get tense and she didn't want to get caught up in it. 

When she had left, Ste was still stood staring at Jed, both men had tears running down their cheeks. Ste waited for the door to close before he asked, “How much of that did you hear?”.

Jed bit his lip to stop it wobbling and gulped, trying to dislodge the lump in his throat, “I heard the part where you told Amy how unsupportive I am for not being here. I heard Amy say that Brendan was the man you loved unconditionally and I heard that he still loves you Ste”. 

Ste felt like his heart was going to shatter, more then it already had. He had never seen Jed cry, it was just something Jed never did. He looked down to the floor, watching his feet move as if they weren't controlled by him any more. He wiped his face quickly and forced himself to stand still, “It doesn't mean anything to me Jed” he breathed.

Jed shook his head, “We both know that isn't the truth Ste. You told me that you still love him and Amy told you he feels the same. What chance do we even stand?”.

Ste felt his breath catch again and his breathing quickened. He shook his head desperately, “We stand every chance because I love you” he pleaded, “I love you Jed and I need you, please don't do this”. 

Jed bit his lip, watching the broken man in front of him. He stepped forward, bringing himself to met Ste and took his good hand in his, placing the other on Ste's chin and lifting it too meet his eyes. He knew that, no matter how hard this was for him, it was one hundred times harder for Ste. He placed a gentle kiss on Ste's lips and pulled back, “I won't do this but you have to help me help you” he breathed, “I can't share this relationship with a memory, especially one as strong as this”. 

Ste licked the spot where Jed had kissed and nodded at what Jed was saying. He knew that he couldn't go on doing this. He knew that he had to make things better for himself and for Jed, this had already gone on for longer then it needed too and Jed was being really patient with him. He kissed Jed back and nodded, resting his forehead against Jed's, “I promise you that, from here on out, it's just me and you. I'll never get over him but I'll move on”.

Jed smiled at Ste and let go of his hand to wipe his face. He retook Ste's hand and pulled him to the couch and sitting down, pulling Ste onto his lap. He bit his lip and sighed, “How about we cuddle up, watch a movie and order take out for dinner?”.

Ste allowed himself to fall into Jed's lap and kissed him after the suggestion, “That sounds perfect” he whispered, placing another gentle and delicate kiss onto Jed's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gunna be a time skip next chapter so I can get the ball rolling on the Stendan so sorry if that's not cool but it had to happen.
> 
> Needless to say, this story is also available on on FF.net under the same pen name and it has more chapters, so if you wanna jump ahead, feel free to check it out over there.


	10. Where It All Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed writing this one! Hope this isn't too much for you guys but I've had this story planned for a long time and this is kinda where I wanted it too go. Plus, let's play a game of 'which scene from this chapter is very similar to a scene from Hollyoaks about 2 years ago'.... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Two months had passed since the day Jed and Ste had agreed to that it was just going to be them and Brendan was going to be forgotten about and for the first month, that statement had stood true but, come the beginning of October, Che-Chez had opened it's doors once again and business there was booming and it was the place to be. Jed had started to notice that Ste seemed to be spending most night there.

On opening night, the whole village had turned up to celebrate and nearly everyone seemed to be getting on with Brendan. This shocked Jed at first as he had heard nothing but bad things about him in the early days of the trial. Jed knew he had to take the higher ground when it came to Brendan so, when he was offered a free drink, he took it, making sure to grab hold of Ste's hand as he did so. He noticed the look in Brendan's eyes when he made the small gesture and he knew this was probably really hurting him but he needed this guy to know that Ste loved him now.

It was the weeks after opening night that Jed started to worry. It seemed that, most nights he would come home from work and find a note on the table telling him dinner was in the oven and he was at the Dog, grabbing a drink with whichever random person wanted to for one and, if he didn't have a note, he would come home to find Ste getting ready to go out. 

Jed had been to the club with Ste a few times and, he always found himself sat alone whilst Ste danced and drank with random people or propped himself at the bar talking to the staff who worked there. Ste seemed to get on with Rhys, the main bartender and it didn't bother Jed when they were talking but, when Brendan would show up, Ste would watch him and then come over and tell Jed how much of an idiot he was. 

It was the end October when Jed finally had enough. He gotten home from work and found another one of Ste's notes. The difference between this note and the other's was that it was messy and the beer can's laying around the house told him why, Ste had been drinking before he had gone out. He walked over to the oven and pulled it open and found that there was no dinner. Jed let it go, knowing he shouldn't have to rely on Ste to make dinner for him every night and especially today as Ste had been to have his cast removed. He sighed to himself and walked into the bathroom to get dressed. He couldn't be bothered to cook so he was going to go and meet Ste and have dinner at the Dog. 

When he arrived at the Dog, he was angry at the scene in front of him. Ste wasn't drunk but he was getting there. He could tell because talking was no longer a thing for Ste, he was shouting. He walked over to the group consisting of Ste, Darren, Tony and Jack and placed a kiss on Ste's cheek before sitting down next too him. Ste smiled at him, “Sorry I didn't make you dinner” he said, a smile across his face. 

Jed shook his head, “And what about the beer cans littering the house?” he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. 

Ste bit his lip and laughed, thinking it was all a big joke, “I bumped into the lads when I got back from the hospital and got talking about having a drink and then that kind of just happened”.

Jed sighed a deep sigh and ran is hand down his face, “It's really infuriating to come home from work to a mess like that” he said, his voice tired.

Darren stepped in, “Look mate, we were just having a few drinks and we should have tided up. Let me get you some grub in and a couple drinks and we can all have a good night” he suggested, not wanting an argument to kick off.

Jed smiled at him briefly and nodded, “That would be great thank you” he replied before turning back to Ste, “You guys just staying here for the night?” he asked.

Ste shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know. We were talking about heading to the club after, apparently they have cheap drinks tonight” and he paused, looking at Jed's down down-hearted face, “Probably some con though”.

Jed felt his lip curl as he stood up, “You're going to the club? Again? You are so pathetic” he spat, turning on his heel and heading towards the door. 

Ste's mouth dropped as he looked at the others, all of them looking uncomfortable. He took a breath and then followed Jed, catching up to him just outside of the Dog. He grabbed his arm and spun him around, “What the hell was that about?” he shouted, not caring about the audience he was drawing in. 

Jed laughed his head shaking, “Oh I don't know, how about the fact that in the last 30 days, you've gone to that god-forsaken club at least 24 of them” he spat, throwing his hands up in anger. 

Ste bit his lip and thought for a moment, “What does it matter if I'm at the club? I'm going out and having a good time! Something you seem to have forgotten how to do!”

“It matters because you go to the club for him” Jed spat, his voice dropping to a lower level, “You don't go there because it's somewhere to drink, you go because of him”.

Ste stopped still, he couldn't believe Jed was blaming this on Brendan again. He shook his head, “I go there because it's the only place to drink in this town apart from here” and he gestured back to the pub.

Jed shook his head again, telling Ste he knew he was lying. He felt tears pool in his eyes and he blinked, allowing them to fall down his rosy cheeks. He looked back from the pub, revealing to Ste his tears and gulped, “I can't do this any more Ste” he breathed, “I've tried for months to make this work. I've tried ignoring the fact that that man is back in the village but it's not been good enough for you. You still love him Ste and that's not going to change and I was stupid to think I could try and help change that”. 

Ste felt his mouth drop open, was Jed really about to do this to him? He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the lump in his throat, “What do you mean? What does this mean?”.

Jed sighed and looked down to the floor, “It means we're done” he said simply, bringing his eyes back up to meet Ste's, as he wiped his face, “I can't go on sharing you with Brendan and I won't try to any more. I don't want to get in the way of you and him any more. If you love me, even just a little bit, I need you to be brave for me now” and Jed was fully crying by this point, his voice broken, “I don't know if I can live without you but, I am sick and tired of being second best. I guess I always knew there was a part of you that couldn't let him go but I told myself that that would be OK because I was the only one who could make you happy but, I've seen him and I've known him and now I'm not so sure. So please Ste, don't make this hard on me and I won't make it any harder for you”.

Ste's own tears had started falling when Jed had told him to be brave. It had taken him back to when Doug had said the same thing to him. When Doug had left him so he could go after Brendan. He shook his head, “Jed, why are you doing this? You know I love you” he breathed, running a hand through his hair. 

“You need to work things out with Brendan, Ste and I'm sick of getting in the way of that. I'm going to move into my mum's so if you can't work things out, I'll only be a few miles away but I really can't do this any more Ste” and he took a deep breath as he felt his lip start to quiver again, “I'm sorry Ste, but I'm done” and he gave Ste one last glance before turning and walking away.

Ste stood outside the pub for a while, tears running down his face as he watched Jed walk away. How could this have happened again? He walked towards the bridge and stood staring into the water for a while as he allowed his heart to break. He wondered what he would do? He couldn't afford the house on the small amount of money he earned working at Tony's and he couldn't be on his own, not after five years of having someone to hold. He walked back to the pub and entered, tears still spilling down his face. Tony was the first one who saw him and the state he was in. He quickly walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, not letting him go as Ste sobbed onto his shoulder. 

When Ste was a little more composed, Tony led him back to the lads. He sat down and knocked back the rest of his pint, not giving it a second thought when he ordered another. When it arrived he gulped down a good half before wiping his mouth and looking up at the others, “Jed just broke up with me” he said, his lip starting to wobble slightly, “Apparently I need to work things out with Brendan”. 

The guys all said they were sorry and took it in turns to clap him on the shoulder before Darren spoke up, “How can he say that when you and Brendan haven't even really spoke since he got back?”.

“It's cause I'm always at the club” Ste replied simply. He sighed and shook his head, “I don't want to talk about this, I'm exhausted”.

Jack watched as Ste downed the rest of his pint and sighed, “Well you have a choice Ste” he said gently. He was the oldest of the group so he decided he should make a sensible suggestion. He continued, “You can either be sensible and go home and get some rest or you can stay and have a few more drinks with us lads but don't be stupid”.

Ste nodded at Jack and tried to give a weak smile before ordering another drink, “No point going back to an empty house is there” he said, taking another large gulp out of his drink. 

It was 11pm when Ste found himself stumbling into the club. He had told the lads he was going home but he didn't want to, not when he would be alone. He looked around for someone he knew but it was full of a lot of younger people, in fact he was sure he was the oldest person in the room. He stumbled to the bar and waited to be served, “Can I get two beers” he slurred. 

The bartender was a new face and he got the drinks without question, handing them over to Ste. Once Ste had moved away from the bar, the bartender walked to the office, “Boss, I just served a guy and I think he is really drunk. He was capable of ordering his drinks but I think it would be wise to refuse service next time”.

Brendan stopped typing at his computer and turned in his chair, “Why did you serve him in the first place?” he asked. 

“He was able to ask for what he wanted with only a small amount of slurring. It wasn't until he walked away I noticed how messed up he was”, the bartender said, his eyes down on the floor.

Brendan stood up and adjusted his trousers before turning his computer screen off and heading out the door, beckoning for the bartender to follow him. When they were back on the club floor, he had the drunken man pointed out to him and he felt like his heart had stopped when he saw who it was. Ste was standing there, talking to a bunch of strangers and nearly falling on them. 

Brendan hurried over and took Ste's arm, apologizing to his new friends and dragging him into the office, “What are you playing at Steven?” he shouted, pushing him onto a chair, “You're wrecked and you should be at home”.

Ste giggled and looked up at Brendan, “You've always been so bossy” he said, trying to point at Brendan, “Always telling me what to do. No wonder Jed left me”.

Brendan's eyes widened... So that's why he was drunk, because Jed had left him. He sighed and took in a deep breath, “Come on, I'm taking you home” and he lent down, placing his arm around Ste and dragging him back into the club and out into the open street. 

Once outside, Ste started talking but Brendan couldn't understand a word of it, his mind was elsewhere. He had heard rumours about Ste from when he was in prison and he wanted to know how true they were but, he could tell that Ste had definitely been messed up at one point and the people were right when they said that they feared a relapse. 

Brendan managed to get Ste to his house, taking him straight into bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. Ste clutched onto him and begged, “Please stay with me Bren”.

Brendan managed to get Ste's hands of off his shirt and shook his head, “No Steven” he breathed, as he pulled the blanket up on him and watched as he started to fall into a deep sleep, “Maybe one day, but not today” and he kissed him gently on the cheek before turning and leaving, heading back to the nightclub where it all began.


	11. Not Now Not Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So, here is another update. I've been at work for the past four days and all I've done is make ideas for this chapter. I have to say now though that I realized in a past chapter that I said Ste had been cured of HIV... I am aware this isn't possible but this story is set ten years in the future and I'm hopeful a cure will be found which is why I had him cured...
> 
> Long length between last update as I've been dealing with the passing of my grandmother and just haven't felt like writing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoak's or the characters in this story... Except Jed, he is my original character.

Ste awoke the next morning with a headache to end all headaches. His head was pounding and the morning sun shining through his window hurt, so very much. He pulled the duvet over his head as he let out a whine, why had he drunk so much last night? He stayed under the duvet for as long as his dry mouth would allow before risking getting out of bed and getting some water.

Although the bathroom was only a few steps away and the taste of the cool water was within reach, he had to divert to get on his knees and pray to the porcelain God. His vomiting didn't stop for a good ten minutes and his eyes were red and puffy when he finally made it to the sink. He poured himself a cup of the water and drank it slowly, wanting to keep it down. It was then he had noticed that he was still fully clothed in last night's attire. He shook his head at his own reflection before finishing his water and going back to the bedroom.

As he got dressed and ready to face what would be a difficult day to get through, on account of how bad his hangover was, he thought back to the previous night. He remembered what had happened between Jed and himself. He had remembered feeling crushed and telling the lads. He remembered walking into Chez-Chez but he didn't remember leaving or how he had even gotten home. He assumed he had managed himself because he had been alone when he awoke this morning. He was finally ready, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a jacker zipped up over it and he only had one place in mind as to where he wanted to go.

The cold air outside hit him hard and he instantly felt like he was going to be sick again. He stopped to compose himself again, pulling his hood up, trying to keep the cold away from him. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the sunglasses he had picked up. He knew wearing them in winter would make him look silly but the light outside hurt his eyes. He placed them over his eyes and continued on his path.

When he reached the entrance to the club, he paused. People were staring at him and he convinced himself it was just because word of his break up had already spread around the village. He bit his lip as he stared at the wooden door, what if he had done something wrong last night? He nodded to himself and pushed the door open, glad that it wasn't locked.

The stairs leading up to his answers seemed like a mountain right now. He removed the sunglasses, glad that the club was quite a dark place and allowed his eyes a few seconds to adjust before he started to ascend the stairs, looking for any sign of anyone who could answer his questions. When he reached the top, the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils and a wave of nausea washed over him. He grabbed his stomach, taking a few deep breaths, allowing the feeling to pass... He really didn't need to vomit on the floor of this place. He looked around, the place seemed empty. He called out, his voice echoing and still nothing. He sighed and turned to leave when he heard a voice behind him, "I'm surprised you're up so early".

The thick Irish accent made Ste freeze, Brendan must have seen him last night. He took a few steadying breaths before turning back around and staring into the blue eyes of the man who captivated him. He gulped, "You saw me last night?" he asked, his voice quiet and timid.

Brendan was leaning against the office door, almost in the shadows. He nodded, "Yes I did, you were a state".

Ste shifted his gaze to the floor, embarrassment shading his cheeks a dull pink colour. He sighed, "Did I do anything wrong?" he asked, scared of the answer.

Brendan let out a small laugh, stepping towards Ste, bringing himself within arm's length, "No" he said simply, folding his arms across his chest, "You came in here and got served before the bartender informed that a young man was very intoxicated and maybe he should be asked to leave". Brendan paused for a moment and rubbed his eyes, he had had a very uneasy sleep. He let out a deep breath before continuing, "I saw you talking to a bunch of random strangers and brought you in here. You told me you and Jed were over so I took you home. You asked me too stay but, I couldn't... Not with you in that state".

Ste felt his cheeks getting hotter. He had asked Brendan to stay with him and he was mortified to hear it. He gulped, trying to remove the lump in his throat, "I'm sorry, I was quite drunk".

Brendan nodded, "I apologize if you thought it wasn't my place but I saw how bad you were and wanted to get you home safely".

The words Brendan spoke made Ste's head spring up and he raised an eyebrow, "I don't you to babysit me Brendan" he said, a hint of anger in his tone, "I've looked after myself perfectly fine for the past ten years!".

Brendan unfolded his arms and cocked his head to the side, "Have you really?" he asked, his knowledge of the past ten years helpful too him now.

Ste scoffed, "Yes really" he said, agitation now hitting him. He didn't know what Brendan was getting at but he made sure to be ready for whatever Brendan had to say.

Brendan thought for a second and then nodded, "So what about the time you caught HIV then?" he asked. He knew the question was harsh but he needed Ste to understand how much he cared, how worried he was.

Ste had not prepared for that and it felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His eyes widened and he felt the pang of tears but he kept them down. He shook his head, "How dare you" he breathed, anger definitely present in his words now.

"Well..." Brendan begun, "You claim you looked after yourself just fine the past ten years but, I know you caught HIV from some guy you hooked up after a drug fuelled night and I was scared you might make the same mistake twice".

Ste bit his lip to stop it shaking. He didn't know what he was most angry about... the fact someone had told Brendan, the fact that someone had been that desperate to ruin his life or the fact the Brendan had actually brought it up. He tried to speak a few times but stopped himself, allowing himself some time to work out what he needed to say. After a few moments he spoke up, "You weren't there when all of that happened, Brendan. A lot of things had happened to me and I made a few mistakes".

Brendan refolded his arms, "Then enlighten me on that Steven. What happened to you? Why did you start taking drugs?".

Ste closed his eyes, did he really have to this now? He looked around when he re-opened them he pointed to the sofa's. He wanted to sit down, not sure how much longer he could stand upright. He followed Brendan over and slumped down on the opposite sofa. It took him back to the night Brendan had been arrested, when they'd sat in the exact positions they were now. He had to take a moment to compose himself, memories of that night flooding his brain.

"I hit alcohol pretty hard after you left" he breathed, not even chancing a glance at Brendan, knowing it would break him, "It broke me losing you and that's when my problems all started. My mum came back, riddled with cancer and she wanted me to help her commit suicide so I did. I admitted it in a court of law but, thanks to Doug, convincing me to make a speech, I got a suspended sentence".

Brendan nodded along with what Ste was saying. He had heard some of this before but he wanted to hear it from the original source. He stopped Ste for a moment, "So Doug came back to help then? What became of Doug?".

Ste felt the breath leave him and the tears stinging at his eyes finally began to fall. He looked up to Brendan with a small sad smile, "Doug died" he said simply.

Brendan's mouth dropped open, "He died? How?".

Ste gulped, "We planned to go away together again, make a fresh start away from the village but, at the leaving party, someone brought a bomb in and it exploded. He died in my arms".

Brendan wanted to hug the younger man and never let go but, he needed to hear the rest of his story. So far it had been full of death and unhappiness and the thought of Ste going through so much pain shattered his heart. He nodded to Ste, wanting him to continue his story.

"Well, Doug dying nearly killed me. I remember getting a bottle of Vodka and some pills and just disappearing to take them but my father turned up and stopped me. A few months later he died, along with my stepmother. I lost four people who were important to me and after my dad died, Jon Paul, my then husband, found me unconscious in a bath tub. It was then I went to rehab but clearly it didn't work cause it was after rehab I ended up getting HIV" and, Ste stopped talking. That was the whole sorry truth. In the space of a few years he had lost so many people. He tried to wipe his face but new tears covered his cheeks.

Brendan felt like his heart had broken. He blinked away the emotion wanting to stay strong for Ste. He had kept eye contact with Ste whenever he looked at him, his eyes becoming glossier with every word. He took a few shaky breathes, "I didn't realise how hard you had it. I'm so sorry Steven".

Ste bit down on his lip, he didn't know what too say. Brendan never said sorry, he never apologized for the things he had done. He shook his head, "If you hadn't have left.. If you had just let Cheryl take the wrap for her crimes, none of this would have happened" and he hadn't realised when but he was on his feet.

Brendan had quickly stood with Ste, moving so he could easily touch him. He knew the blonde haired man was getting worked up and he didn't want anything bad to happen. Brendan shook his own head, "You don't know that Steven. I was only one factor contributing to your addiction, the other things may still have happened".

Ste took a few deep breathes before kicking the table that had just been between them, "If you had have been here, I would have gotten through all of that stuff! I would have had you to stop me from taking that first hit! If you had have been here, I would never have slept with someone else!" and he was slowly losing again, a whole array of emotions rushing through him and fighting to take the reins.

Brendan stepped closer to Ste once more. He wanted to help but he didn't know what to say or do. He observed Ste as he shouted before replying, "I'm sorry Ste but you knew I had to protect Cheryl, you knew I had to help her".

Ste had calmed himself enough to stand still but the words made his legs buckle beneath him. Luckily, Brendan had been quite close to Ste and managed to catch him. Together, they lowered to ground and Ste allowed himself to fall into Brendan's hold, sobbing into his shirt. He knew one day they would have this discussion but he had hoped it wouldn't end like this. He had hoped he would be stronger.

Ste was still sobbing when had managed to compose a reply to, "You told me I changed everything, Brendan" he said, each word separated by a sob or the inability to breathe properly, "As they dragged me out of that ward and threw me against that wall, you told me that I changed everything but you couldn't change a lie to the truth" and he had to stop, his words now incoherent.

Brendan just sat with Ste, gently rocking him in his arms and trying to calm him down. He bit his lip as he tried to think about that day. He nodded into Ste's hair, "I remember Steven" he breathed, "I remember telling you I would never feel any differently about you but it wasn't the right time Steven, it never was for us. Before I got shot, I muttered the words, In another life Steven and I meant them. I meant them because I was hoping that I would get killed by that bullet and put everyone out of their misery. I was nothing but a burden on all of you when I was here the first time".

Ste let the words sink in before he started pounding on Brendan's chest, "Why would you tell me that?" he shouted as the older man tried to stop the punching, "I had to watch that bullet hit, watch you fall to the floor! I didn't think you were a burden, you were the love of my life and we were just starting to enjoy that as a couple" and, he stopped punching, just letting his hands clutched onto Brendan.

Brendan felt his own tears roll down his cheeks and he knew what he had to do. He took a long and deep breath before gently pushing Ste away from him and taking his chin in his hand, "I love you Steven" he breathed, the words taking him back all those years, back to Dublin where it all began.

Ste's breath caught, making it harder to breathe. He turned his head, breaking it free from Brendan's grip and shakily stood up. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket, "I love you too" he cried, "But I can't do this. Not now and not ever" and he fled, his hangover very much forgotten and, leaving Brendan knelt crying on the floor, his tears leaving water marks on the concrete he was now staring at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: This is NOT the end of Stendan... I just don't want to rush things with this story!


	12. Christmas Miracle

The cold air of December crept up on the village before they knew and people were starting to adorn their old thick heavy coats. Brendan had replaced his light leather jacket for his long black trench with the furry collar and was surprised at the amount of people who had recognized it.

The club was starting to look festive, decorations draped from the ceiling and bar. Brendan hadn't been too bothered with the decorations but Rhys had insisted that it would make the place a little more attractive to customers and had even convinced Brendan to get a 'Merry Christmas' sign to hang outside. 

In a way, the decorations would add to the magic of the party that was soon to happen. Brendan had organized a big party for the village, wanting everyone to get together before Christmas and have a good time. He would be lying if he said he had hoped Ste wouldn't come, but this was his way to show Ste he was a changed man.

Ste had heard about the party and Amy had spent nearly a whole day trying to convince him that he should go. He wasn't keen on the idea as he was scared, scared about seeing Brendan again. The pair hadn't seen each other since the day they had confronted each other and Ste didn't really want to see Brendan again. He knew it was silly and he was surprised they hadn't bumped into each other but it had worked for him and it had cleared his head for the time being. 

“Ste, you have to go” Amy begged, trying for the umpteenth time to get him to agree, “It's going to be the biggest event this village has seen for a while and everyone is going to be there”.

Ste shook his head as he pottered about the house. He had just managed to scrape enough rent to afford to keep the place and Tony had been helping him with other bills. He put the dishes in the sink as he turned to face Amy, “Look Amy, I have finally managed to get myself on track and I don't want all that hard work to go down the pan”.

Amy sighed and bit her lip, “Come and stay with me and Ally all night”. 

Ste tilted his head to the side, thinking hard about what she had said, “If you promise me that, when you see him coming, you'll make me busy, then I'll come but, only for an hour or so”. 

Amy clapped her hands in triumph, a big smile on her face, “OK, well the party is tomorrow night so you better think about an outfit”.

Ste's eyes widened, “Tomorrow night? Tomorrow night! I didn't realise it was so soon!”.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, “You already agreed so you have to come” she said, knowing she was pushing her luck, “Ste, it will be OK. Brendan can't do anything with everyone watching. Look, I have to go and make dinner for the kids but just relax and don't worry OK?”.

Ste nodded at her and pulled her into a hug, kissing her gently on the cheek and showing her to the door. When she had gone, he took a long deep breath before letting out a strangled scream, why had he agreed to this? Why hadn't he just said he was busy tomorrow night and wimped out? He allowed himself a moment to recover before heading into the bedroom and looking for an outfit.

The next morning, the village was practically buzzing. It made Brendan realize how long it must have been since someone had bothered to organize an event for the people of the village and it made him smile to know, that he was the one causing the excitement. People were passing him on the street, complimenting his idea and explaining how much they were looking forward to the function. The only problem this posed was the pressure to get everything right. He headed into the building before the clock had even struck ten and that's where he would no doubt stay until after the party had finished.

Rhys was already there when Brendan arrived, “Hey boss, you're late” he laughed.

Brendan shook his head and held up his watch, “I think you'll find I'm right on time and now you can pull that delivery in when it gets here” he said, warranting an eye roll from Rhys before he headed into the office. He had lots to do before he even think about unwinding. 

It was seven in the evening when Rhys was given the go ahead to open the doors. He was shocked that people were actually waiting to get in, the club never had that type of gathering. He hurried back up to the bar, ready to serve when Brendan grabbed his arm, “Take the night of and enjoy the party” he said, loud enough for Rhys to hear him over the music, “You helped out a lot today, consider it a reward”. 

Rhys' smile couldn't be hidden as he thanked Brendan and headed to find Jackie. He knew the other workers would be fuming but he had been there since half nine that morning and he was glad to finally be rewarded. 

Brendan had sulked back to the office to finish up his business. He had taken a glass of whiskey with him and was cherishing every drop, he didn't want to be too drunk tonight in case his big plan could happen. He finished his work quickly and headed back into the club and his eyes locked onto the one man he had convinced himself wouldn't come. Ste was stood there, a plaid shirt and jeans and his hair perfectly groomed. He licked his lips, this night had suddenly become one hundred times better.

As the party went on and the business was booming, Brendan approached the DJ asking him for a change of pace. The DJ smiled and nodded, looking for the perfect track. He settled on a tune, grabbed the microphone and spoke over the people, “We're going to switch up the pace now and slow it all down, so grab your partners and best friends and have a smooch” and he hit play, the sounds of 'When You Say Nothing At All' starting to come over the speakers.

Brendan slowly walked across the dance floor and tapped Ste on the shoulder, “You always said you wanted to dance” he breathed. 

Ste's mouth dropped as he turned, staring into Brendan's eyes. He felt the breath leave him as the first words were sung and he looked down at Brendan's out-stretched hand. He looked around to Amy and her face was similar to his. He nodded and took Brendan's hand, allowing him to lead him to the dance floor. 

Brendan pulled Ste into him, wrapping a hand around Ste's waist and the other holding onto Ste's head as it rested on his chest. Ste gulped, trying to control his breathing, “Everyone is staring Brendan” he breathed.

Brendan nodded, his chin brushing the top of Ste's head, “I know Steven, but why shouldn't they”.

They danced in silence as a few more couples decided to join them but, ultimately, people were to fascinated by the scene in front of them. Most people knew of the men's troubled past, knew of the argument that had happened in this very room only a month ago. 

The song ended and Ste pulled back slightly, staring up to Brendan with tears in his eyes. He had always wanted something like this but Brendan had always been against it and the fact Brendan had remembered and made it happen well, the emotions were going wild inside him. Ste bit his lip as people started to leave the dance floor.

Brendan knew it was now or never and he bent his head down and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on the blonde haired boys lips. He had expected Ste to pull back so was shocked when Ste deepened the kiss. As they broke apart, people started applauding, warranting laughs from the two men. Brendan took hold of Ste's hand and tried to pull him towards the office. Ste looked around at Amy who nodded in approval and he followed Brendan, allowing the older man to close the door behind them.

“I love you Steven” Brendan whispered. He had let go of Ste's hand and was now sat on the edge of the table. He had a whole speech planned for this moment but he had made a last moment decision just to say the most important thing. He waited for a response from Ste but, when none came, he continued, “I have loved you for far too long now. I want to give you everything you want and more. I want to make you happy. I want to have what we used to have only better this time. I want us to have out happy ending”.

Ste felt the tears sting his eyes and he looked up to Brendan, blinking to let them fall. He nodded at Brendan, “It's all I've ever wanted Brendan” he breathed, his voice breaking, “You are all I've ever wanted and that has never changed”.

Brendan moved so he was in front of Ste and he placed a hand under Ste's chin, “Then why don't we try again?” he asked, his voice sounding almost desperate, “Why don't we start anew?”.

Ste nodded, the smile on his face proving these were happy tears, tears that he wouldn't be able to hold in no matter how hard he tried. He gulped, and wiped his face on his sleeve as he went up onto tip toes, “I'm going to kiss you now” he said in answer before forcing his lips onto the others. This kiss released everything that had lost in the past ten years, this kiss was so passionate that they struggled for breath as they pulled away. This kiss was a sign of things to come and both men knew that they were finally back on track. 

Brendan took Ste's hand and pointed to the door, “We go out there, hand in hand and show they world that we are serious this time. We prove to all of them that, no matter how hard it has been, all that is gone”.

Ste nodded and placed his hand on the door handle, opening it slowly and turning to Brendan, “You take the lead” he breathed. Brendan simply nodded in response, kissed Ste on the top of the head and led them both back into the same crowded club, the only difference being how the air seemed lighter now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to upload what I can of this story but, after I changed laptops I seem to have lost all the work. I wil have to retype it all from my fanfiction account so this could take a while and I can only apologize. Sorry to all those that read this but my pen name is the same here as it is there and there is more over there... I'm trying really hard and I can only apologise.


	13. Wasted Time

Steven Hay could admit that the Christmas of 2013 was probably his best one yet. He had gotten to spend the whole day with Brendan Brady. Gotten to start their future at the most magical time of the year and for Ste, it had been absolutely magical. 

He'd woken up in the arms of the man he loved on Christmas morning and every day before that since the Christmas party at Chez Chez. 

Ste had practically moved into Brendan's since they had reconciled their relationship but he didn't want to sell the flat so soon into the relationship. Which is why, on New Year's Eve, he had decided to head back to the flat to check everything was OK. 

He'd got out of bed, kissed Brendan on the cheek, explained where he was going and how he would meet Brendan at the club later to set up for the party and then quickly got dressed and headed out the door. 

Once he was out of the cold December air he took a deep breath and smiled. He was finally happy with his life. Yes, he had wished things had been different. For a start he wished he hadn't have lost ten years for crimes that Brendan hadn't actually committed but he was back now and they were going to be in this for the long haul. 

He managed to get back to the flat without being stopped by many people for what he would consider mind-numbing pre-new years chat but, when he got back to the flat, he froze. There was someone stood at his door, someone with jet black hair. He gulped back the lump in his throat and stepped towards the door, clearing his throat.  
“Hey Jed” he called out. The man turned around and Ste felt like he had been hit in the stomach. Jed's lip was bleeding and his eye looked black. He ran forward, embracing the man when he reached him.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked, concern present in his voice. 

Jed gulped, biting his bleeding lip, “I was on my way home from a friend's this morning and someone jumped me. They took my wallet and I had no cash and I knew you lived closer then my mum so I swung by hoping you would be here”. 

Ste sighed and nodded, giving a weak smiled before he opened the door and took Jed's hand, leading him inside. 

The first thing Ste did was make them both a cup of tea and then he went to the lounge, looking down at Jed sat on the sofa as he handed him his cup. 

Jed accepted the cup and gave a small smile. The bleeding had subsided slightly but the blackness around his eye was only getting worse. Ste had brought him an ice pack but he left it on the table, he didn't like the cold. He looked up at Ste and smiled again, “How have you been Ste?” he asked gently.

Ste bit his lip as he looked to the floor. He didn't know whether he should tell Jed that him Brendan were back together. He felt bad for the guy. He shrugged his shoulders, “I've been OK” he breathed, “I finally have my life back on track”.

Jed scoffed and nodded, “And here I sit, beaten up and bloody”. 

Ste moved to sit next to him and placed a hand on his knee, “You'll get better from this. You always were strong”.

Jed turned to face Ste, the hand on his knee feeling warm and comforting. He smiled at him, a genuine smile, “Ever think about me?” he asked in barely a whisper.

Ste gulped again but he had to be honest now, “No” he breathed out, “I haven't really had time to think about much. It's been a complete whirlwind since you left”. 

Jed bit the inside of his cheek, feeling a little hurt. He had thought about Ste a lot since they had broken up and to know that Ste hadn't thought about him at all, it wounded him. He looked around for anything to distract him and then he noticed how clean the place was. He turned back, “You haven't been living here have you?” he asked.

Ste's eyes widened at the question. He raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean? It's my flat, of course I have”.

Jed shook his head and scoffed again, “It's too clean. I mean, not a thing is out of place. Where have you been living?”.

Ste sighed and nodded to himself, “I've been living with Brendan”. 

Jed felt like he had been punched in the stomach and he stood quickly, looking for somewhere to place the mug. He needed to get out of this flat. He shook his head, “I didn't realise you would be living with him so quickly. I mean, when we were together it took you at least a year to agree to me moving in and then another three months to actually let me”.

Ste stood with him and walked to the TV, putting his mug down on the TV unit and laughing, “That's because me and Brendan are different right. That's because me and Brendan were never truly over, we were just apart for ten years”. 

Jed bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed again. He walked to the kitchen, ditched the mug and headed for the door, “I can't believe I actually loved you. I can't believe I wasted so much of my life loving you. I hate you right now Ste” and he left, slamming the door hard behind him. 

It had taken Ste most of the day before he had mustered the energy to go to the club. He had left the flat at 4pm and arrived at the club just after 5, his emotions running high. The words that Jed had said had hurt him deeply. He had loved Jed and to hear that Jed thought their relationship had been a complete waste of time, it had hurt him. 

When he walked in, he was greeted by Brendan hurrying over and kissing him, wrapping his arms around him. The club was hectic, people running around, hurrying to get the place ready for the party that night. They only had two hours before the doors opened to the guests and only three quarters of the work seemed to have been done.

When Brendan let him go, he gave a small weak smile and instantly Brendan had guessed something was wrong. He stepped backwards and tilted his head to the side, “Are you OK Steven?” he asked, “You look white as a ghost”.

Ste shook his head as the tears beaded on his eyelids. He bit his lip and walked over to the coach in the club and sat down, resting his elbow on his knees as he stared the floor. Brendan had followed him and was knelt in front of him before he could even say his name. He sighed, “I saw Jed today Brendan” he breathed.

Brendan was slightly taken aback but nodded and placed his hands on Ste's legs, “Where did you see him? What happened?”

Ste looked up and stared into Brendan's eyes, “He was outside my flat this morning. He'd been beaten up so I invited him in to check he was OK”. Ste had to pause, he had been trying to help Jed and had been thanked with insults and abuse. He nodded to himself, willing himself to tell Brendan the rest of the story, “He realised that I hadn't been staying there and asked who I was staying with. I told him the truth and it really upset him and he stormed out, telling me that he had wasted his time on our relationship”.

Brendan sighed, “He doesn't matter any more Steven” he breathed, leaning upwards and bringing Ste's head down onto his shoulder, “He's an idiot and he didn't ever deserve you if he feels that way”.

Ste nodded at Brendan, wiping his tears on Brendan's shirt. They cuddled for a moment before Brendan told Ste to go home and get ready and to meet him back at the club when the party started. Ste agreed and left quickly so no one else would see his red puffy eyes. 

It was 8pm when Ste was finally ready to go to the party. He had arranged to meet Tony outside his place and they would head in together. When the rounded the corner, the party was already in full flow and people were actually queuing to get in. They laughed about the line and walked straight past, onto the fire escape stairs and up into the club. 

Inside, the club was booming. Loud music was playing and people were shouting to each other, trying to hear what their friends were saying. Most of the people inside were people who lived in Hollyoaks and they had been invited as VIP so they were spared the queuing but Ste had noticed some other guests had been allowed in. It made him smile, seeing the club so busy. 

He finally made it to the front of the queue at the bar to be greeted by Brendan and his smile widened. Brendan lent across the counter to kiss him and then grabbed him a beer from the fridge, “You aren't working all night are you?” he shouted over to the moustached man.

Brendan shook his head, “I was just putting some more drinks in the fridge and then I was coming to join the party. Why don't you go see Amy and Ally until I can join you?”.

Ste nodded and smiled and turned away from the bar and that's when he saw him... Jed was sitting with a group of his friends from the hospital....


	14. 'Happy' New Year

It was almost like Ste was frozen to the spot. Why did Jed have to be here tonight? He took a deep breath and tried to make his way over to Amy but she had sensed something was wrong and had come over to him, “You OK Ste?” she asked, shouting over the volume of the music.

Ste shook his head and pointed in Jed's direction, “Jed's over there and me and him had a fight this morning”. 

Amy followed Ste's point and she gasped, “What happened to his face? Did you do that?”.

Ste's mouth dropped open at the accusation, “Of course I didn't do it” he hissed, “He was beat up when I saw him”.

Amy apologized quickly and grabbed Ste's hand, dragging him over to her table. She sat him down and explained to Ally what was going on before convincing him to not to go and kick him out. She then handed Ste his drink and disappeared.

Her first thought was to speak to Jed herself but she was sure that Ste wouldn't appreciate that so she made her way over to the bar, looking for Brendan. He was still stocking up fridges when she called him. He turned and smiled at her, “What can I get for you Amy?” he asked.

She shook her head, “Jed's here” she said simply. She still hated Brendan for what he did to Ste but she was trying to tolerate him now. She shrugged her shoulders, “And it's made Ste feel really uncomfortable so can you come and speak to him please”.

Brendan sighed and called Rhys over, “I'm going out to the party, think you can run the place for a bit”. 

Rhys smirked at Brendan and nodded, he liked the idea of being in charge. Once Rhys had accepted, Brendan left the bar and made his way over to Ste. 

As soon as he could, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him, pressing Ste's head into his chest, “If you want me to kick him out I can” Brendan offered.

Ste shook his head, “I just don't understand why he is here. Common sense would say I was going to be here tonight”.

Brendan nodded, gently kissing the top of Ste's head, “He won't cause trouble. He knows me and you are an item and he knows I own this place, he isn't likely to cause you any bother”.

Ste nodded in agreement and pulled his head back, “I love you” he said simply and the kiss he received in return told him Brendan felt the same. 

The clock was fast approaching midnight and, with fifteen minutes to go, people were starting to gather around, ready for the bells to start ringing. Brendan had switched all the televisions on, ready for the countdown and the atmosphere was buzzing. As the countdown begun, a circle was formed and everyone cheered as the clock struck twelve, bringing them into the new year. Everyone turned to the person stood next to them and gave them a kiss before they sang the obligatory 'Auld Lang Syne'. 

After the crowd dispersed to say 'Happy New Year' to whoever they could get their hands on, Brendan and Ste were left, holding each other's hand and kissing each other in the middle of the dance floor. When they broke apart, Amy stole Ste away and Brendan went to speak to his bar staff.

Ste had decided that he needed to get some air. All the people hugging him had made him hot and he needed to just cool down before he felt ill. He headed out of the balcony and down the stairs into the courtyard. Once there, he withdrew his phone from his pocket and stared down at the screen, a picture of Brendan and himself lit by the glow. He was about to go through his contact list when the phone was knocked out of his hands, “Trying to rub it in were you?” he heard a familiar voice say. 

Ste rolled his eyes and bent forward, picking his phone back up, “Jed, just leave me alone” he said, his voice low. He didn't want a scene to start and Jed was really drunk, he couldn't even stand still.

Jed shook his head, “You were all up there, kissing him right in the middle of that dance floor and you knew I was there”.

Ste nodded, “Yes, I knew you were there but you were stupid to come to my boyfriend's club on New Year's Eve if you didn't want to see us kiss”. 

It was almost like Jed saw red and he shoved Ste, sending him flying to the floor. Ste had had quite a bit to drink himself and he wasn't able to catch himself before his head hit the concrete and his phone went flying away from him. 

Ste tried to shake his head but the pain was intense and his vision was slightly blurry. “You are so pathetic Ste” Jed shouted, walking towards him, “Always getting yourself hurt, it's pathetic”.

Ste was getting worried. Jed was really drunk and he obviously hadn't realised he had hurt him. He used his hands to shuffle away from him until he was backed up against the wall and with all his energy, he shouted, “Get away from me Jed”.

Ally had been about to head outside when he heard raised voices from the courtyard. He stepped out and looked over the railing and saw the scene. Before he went down, he leant back into the building and told Amy to get Brendan. Then he ran down the stairs and grabbed hold of Jed, pulling him away from Ste as he thrashed against him. 

By this point, people were starting to crowd onto the balcony and Brendan had to push past people to see what was going on. When he got to the top of the stairs he instantly zoned in on Ally holding Jed back and then looked at where Jed was shouting and saw Ste laying on the floor, holding his head. He ran as fast as he could, shouting at Amy to call the police and an ambulance. 

When he got to Ste, he knelt next to him, “Steven are you OK?” he asked, panicked. 

Ste smiled up at him, “I feel a bit woozy but it's only a bang to the head”. 

Brendan nodded and asked to feel the area. It felt wet and he panicked more, “Steven, your head is bleeding”.

Ste nodded, “I know Bren” he breathed, “Like I said, it's only a little bang”.

Brendan gulped but nodded at him, he wanted to be strong for Ste, it's all he ever wanted. 

The emergency services arrived about ten minutes after Amy called them and the police instantly bundled Jed into the car. One officer stayed to take statements, explaining that they would talk to Brendan and Ste when Ste had been seen at the hospital. 

Brendan thanked the officer and climbed into the ambulance with Ste, taking a seat and holding Ste's hand as the paramedic covered up the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my word document is. Unfortunetly you cannot copy and paste on Fanfic so I'm going to have to sit and retype everything. This could take a while but hopefully I'll get some stuff done. I'll even take my laptop to work if I have too as I work full time!!! 
> 
> I am so sorry, please all forgive me :(


End file.
